Electronic displays are found in electronic devices such as electronic book readers (“e-book readers”), cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, and so on. The electronic displays of these devices present information, operational status, and content items such as books and movies to viewers.
Conventional electronic displays are emissive or reflective. Reflective displays operate predominately by changing the reflectance of light incident to their surface. Reflective displays typically require very little or no power after the formation of an image, making them useful in mobile applications, such as e-book readers, where battery power is limited. Reflective displays also provide good visibility in bright conditions, such as sunlight. Unfortunately, reflective displays typically have slow refresh rates, may require special front or side-lighting to remain usable in dark conditions, and, in some instances, do not render color.
Emissive displays produce their own light, and traditionally offer higher refresh rates and color output, but may wash-out and become less visible in bright light such as sunlight. Additionally, emissive displays constantly consume power during operation in order to emit the light.